


Caught In The Act

by Carol_Molliniere



Series: The Society of Weird Feelings [9]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Being Walked In On, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, also hyde just being hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Molliniere/pseuds/Carol_Molliniere
Summary: Lanyon catches two of the Lodgers doing something he'd rather not see, and goes to have a talk with Jekyll about it.





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait anymore to have things moving in this series, so have this - one of the first steps towards an actual plot.
> 
> This is also posted in honor of the update - an amazing phenomenon that happens only every Monday.
> 
> I don't know if Jekyll or Lanyon are being ooc in this entire fanfic - if they seem like they are, please tell me!

_Come off it, Jekyll! It's pretty fucking funny!_

“It's not funny,” Henry Jekyll told Edward Hyde, glaring at his reflection in the mirror, “if you think you can piss off a rooftop just because you feel like it!”

_I never actually did it, stop scolding me,_ Hyde huffed.

“Still, Hyde,” Jekyll continued. He turned away, and fixed a few papers atop his desk. “You're disgusting.”

_If I'm disgusting, then what are you?_

“Don't start with me.”

Hyde opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a knock on the office door. Jekyll looked up – it sounded quite insistent. “Come in,” Jekyll said.

The door opened to reveal his friend, Robert Lanyon, whose face was pinched in a frown.

“Robert,” Jekyll greeted, trying to smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Henry, can I come in?” Lanyon asked in a no-nonsense tone.

Jekyll's smile nearly faltered at the sound. “Of course, Robert,” he said anyway. Lanyon nodded curtly, and went in. For a moment, Jekyll thought he saw someone behind Lanyon, but Lanyon closed the door before he could see who it was.

“We have to talk,” Lanyon began. “It's about your Lodgers.”

“Ah.” Jekyll put his hands together. “If this is about the damages done to the chemistry lab after one of Mr. Luckett's explosions, then I assure you, it is being taken care of–”

“It's not that.” Lanyon put a hand up. “I found two of the Lodgers committing a gross indecency.”

“An indecency!” Jekyll repeated. “Of what kind? Who was it?”

Lanyon breathed through his nose, quite heavily. “If my memory serves, I believe it was Mr. Archer and Mr. Griffin.”

 

* * *

 

Lanyon walked into the Society, on one of his visits to remind Jekyll of a dinner party. The Lodgers looked up from their activities when they noticed him walking by, and an outgoing few even greeted him. He did his best to greet them back as he made his way to Jekyll's office.

It would have taken him a few more steps to pass through the atrium and go up the stairs leading to his destination–

–had he not been distracted by the sound of a loud clattering on the ground.

Lanyon turned to his right – that sound had come from the common room of the Society. He huffed, and then walked towards the common room. He didn't want to have to be paying for any more tables to be replaced. Maybe the next time, he should have the Lodgers pay for it themselves, if one of them was so insistent on flipping these tables over and damaging them.

As Lanyon came closer to the common room, he heard two voices conversing inside.

“...I'm sure you'll be able to perfect your invisibility formula eventually!”

“Easy for you to say! You're the one whose inventions always go right!”

“Not always!”

Lanyon was now close enough to the common room to be able to see who was talking – two male Lodgers. He vaguely associated their names with their faces, but that didn't matter as he came even closer, and saw that the one of them wearing goggles was drawing nearer to the albino one, standing next to an overturned table.

“I believe in you, alright? You're smart, and hardworking, and – you're wonderful!”

A scoff. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Just listen, alright? I'll admit, I don't know how to make you feel any better.” The one with the goggles moved to face his companion. “But I know you. You don't give up until you succeed! That's just one of the reasons why you're wonderful.”

The albino one looked at the man before him. “...There is one way to make me feel better, if you were wondering.”

“Oh?” asked the other man. It was only then that Lanyon noticed that somehow, he had stopped in his tracks.

Was he curious to see what happened next?

“Since you're here...” the albino man said, smiling slyly.

Lanyon then watched as he took the other man's face in his hands, and kissed him without hesitation.

His jaw dropped. What in the world was – no. No! This was wrong!

Henry...

The name had popped into his mind as he saw them kiss, and Lanyon refocused his thoughts. Henry, he had to tell Henry at once!

They pulled back, and were lost in each other's eyes for a moment, before the albino man saw Lanyon, and froze. The man with the goggles followed the other man's eyes, and was shocked as well to see Lanyon there.

“...Shit,” he cursed. “Doctor, no!” He moved towards the doorway. “It's not–!”

But Lanyon was already walking as quickly as he could to the stairs leading to Jekyll's office.

 

* * *

 

 

“...Oh,” Jekyll said.

“Quite disturbing, isn't it?” Lanyon said, crossing his arms. “I can't believe they would do such things right under your nose!”

“Right...”

“...Henry, is there something you're not telling me?”

Jekyll hesitated.

He wasn't ignorant of what went on within the Society's walls when he wasn't watching – far from it, in fact. Hyde interacted enough with some of the Lodgers to be able to hear the gossip straight from them, sometimes even create some rumors himself. (That was how he knew about the rumors surrounding himself and Hyde, but that was a story for another day.)

Unlike with Jekyll, who was a sort of distant mentor and leader figure to them, they were eager to talk with Hyde about the latest stories concerning everyone living under the Society's roof. And where the Lodgers were either indifferent to or repulsed by him, that was where Rachel came in. She was just as good a source of gossip as any, and ten times as friendly to both Hyde and Jekyll.

So it was safe to say that Jekyll knew about the things the Lodgers did that would make the rest of London's ears burn – and he most definitely knew about Archer and Griffin. Hyde was tolerant of it, much so that Archer gave Hyde bits and pieces about their relationship. As for Griffin, he couldn't tolerate Hyde, but he got along well enough with Lavender, who spoke to the others about things that both he and she felt were decent enough to expose. And as for what went on behind closed doors...well, Jekyll insisted that it was none of his business despite Hyde's complaints.

And there were others. Somehow Hyde had figured out that the other Lodgers weren't – for lack of kinder words – heterosexual. Luckett was a prime example; he was nearly as promiscuous as Hyde, and had partners both male and female. Helsby also spoke to just about anyone how some of the Lodgers that he went out on the town with had flirted with people of the same sex as them (whether seriously or jokingly, he didn't distinguish), and there was the latest stir about Lavender and Flowers kissing.

Jekyll, or rather Hyde, was aware of most of it, enough to be able to make a comment on the various relationships going on within the Society.

And now, he was being asked for one.

“Robert, are you sure your eyes weren't fooling you?” he tried.

“They kissed in front of me, I saw their lips smacking together like two young lovers eloping into the night!” Lanyon threw his hands up. “Henry, this is serious! What if this gets out of the Society's walls? What if someone hears about this? We'll be ruined for sure!”

“I know this is serious,” Jekyll said. He guessed a little lie wouldn't hurt. “To think that something like this has been going on! I'm terribly shocked.”

“You should be!” Lanyon said. “There are laws against these kinds of acts, not to mention the more religious men and women will have their hands around our throats! Something should be done.”

Jekyll stared at Lanyon. “And what do you suggest we do?”

Lanyon put a hand on his hip. “We separate them, of course. One of them needs to leave the Society – I'm not saying for good, but for just enough time that they can be...cured.”

And this was where the problem lied.

Jekyll had been open enough to the idea of the Lodgers pursuing their romances, no matter what shape or form. Both Hyde and Rachel didn't seem at all bothered by it – Hyde had the mindset of “as long as they don't bother me”, and Rachel was quite a romantic. And after a long time and some convincing, Jekyll thought it alright to trust them, as long as the Lodgers didn't display anything.

And the Lodgers seemed to get the message too. Were it not for Rachel being able to hear the small whispers passed at supper or for Hyde being around when certain Lodgers were drunk, Jekyll would never have found out about these relationships in the first place. While the Lodgers were wont to speak about literally anything that caught their interest, it almost instantly died down whenever Jekyll or Lanyon walked into the room. It was clear that they thought both founders wouldn't be accepting.

Yet Jekyll had taken a chance and accepted it.

But now Lanyon wasn't so willing to do the same after seeing a moment of carelessness on the Lodgers' part.

“Cure them?” Jekyll stood up from his seat. “Robert, we mustn't take away one of the Lodgers at such a critical time. The Exhibition is weeks away, and they're already beginning to work on what they're going to show to the public.”

“If that's what they're going to show to the public, then we won't have any support at all,” Lanyon rebutted. “Besides, if the reports are to be believed, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind doing without one of Griffin's temper tantrums, or one of Mr. Archer's troublesome nights out with Mr. Hyde.”

“I assure you, Mr. Hyde is not a bad influence, the Lodgers know that–”

“Don't change the subject!” Lanyon raised a finger. “These scientists have to be respectable citizens, and neither Archer nor Griffin can be so if they're snogging. Or any of the others – if they're caught with people of the same sex, this Society is finished! It's bad enough people already think rogue science is immoral on its own – we mustn't worsen it!”

“...Immoral.”

“Yes, Henry, immoral. Have you not been listening?”

There was another thing that complicated Jekyll's feelings on the matter.

Jekyll had experienced feelings of his own that were similar to the ones being discussed. It was part of the reason why he had decided to give the Lodgers with these feelings a chance – because he himself was in love with another man.

And that other man was standing right in front of him.

_Speak now, Jekyll, your dear friend is waiting,_ Hyde said, and Jekyll didn't think he could have chosen a less opportune time to do so.

“The Lodgers can think and feel for themselves. Surely we mustn't treat them like they are incapable of doing so. They know what's right for them, and what isn't.”

“ _They_ know what's best for them? Henry, from reading the reports alone, it's clear they traded their common sense for scientific expertise. You don't go blowing up chemistry labs, you don't interact freely with dangerous creatures, and you most certainly don't kiss someone of the same sex! It's just–”

Lanyon punched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. “...I'm worried about the survival of the Society, Jekyll. And I know you are too. Listen to me; this is for the best.”

Jekyll looked away, at the mirror. Hyde had been examining his fingernails nonchalantly, and was now looking at him with a sneer. Jekyll frowned, and then looked back at Lanyon.

“They don't have anywhere else to go.”

“Trips can be arranged; we can say it's doctor's orders and they won't bat an eye.”

“Robert, I just don't think it's going to stop them.”

“And what do you propose would stop them?”

Jekyll tried to think of something.

“I'm just as disturbed as you are,” Jekyll told him. “But what if this is just a phase? What if they're just experimenting?”

“Then let them experiment with women,” Lanyon said.

“What if that's the point? To test what would happen if they were attracted to each other? They're scientists without common sense, as you said, Lanyon; that's all this is. Eventually I'm sure they'll stop once they realize it's not the same as feeling romantic with women.”

Jekyll said this all without flinching, and now watched Lanyon to see how he would react.

“...I suppose you're right,” Lanyon finally replied. “Still, they could have notified us so that it wouldn't be as jarring. I'm not going to say that your theory is absolutely correct, but I trust that if things go too far, you'll be able to stop them. They are, after all, your responsibility.”

“Of course I will,” Jekyll said. “Thank you for putting your trust in me.”

“Don't thank me yet; we haven't proven that you are as tough on them as you say you are,” Lanyon told him.

“It will be fine, Robert,” Jekyll tried to smile again this time, and succeeded. “As long as I have you by my side.”

Lanyon's mouth nearly fell open, before he caught himself, and nodded, grinning a tiny bit. “Good to know you still need me around here,” he said, almost flippantly. “Then again, what would you do without me?”

“Yes, you are my light and my life,” Jekyll joked. The two of them laughed for a bit, before sighing and looking at each other.

“Oh, yes, that reminds me,” Lanyon said. “I'm also here to remind you that you should be getting ready for dinner with a certain Mr. Porter. He told me he was quite excited to see what happens in the Society; we could have a potential supporter here. One with influence, too.”

“Yes, yes, I'll be getting ready,” Jekyll said, moving to the front of the desk. “Will you be waiting at the carriage?”

“As long as you don't keep me.” Lanyon whipped out a pocket watch. “You have...fifteen minutes.”

“That's just enough time,” Jekyll said. “I'll meet you outside.”

“Alright.” Lanyon nodded.

Jekyll walked over to him, and began to accompany him to the door. He opened the door, and Lanyon stepped out, before looking back at him.

“Seriously, though, don't keep me,” Lanyon said. “We might be late.”

“Alright, alright,” Jekyll said. With that, Lanyon left to go down the staircase.

Jekyll stared after him, before looking to his left and seeing two certain Lodgers standing there.

“Jekyll,” Archer said, taking a step forward, “before you ask, I can explain–”

Jekyll raised a hand to stop him. He took a few seconds to look at Griffin standing beside Archer – he looked ready for a fight, but was still holding onto Archer's hand tightly.

“...You gentlemen are well aware of what you did, correct?” Jekyll said.

“Yes,” Archer said. “But before you boot us out, I just want you to know that we're not going anywhere without each other. We love each other, and I know that brands us as criminals, but it's true. And I don't care if you think it's immoral; it's here to stay.”

“Who said I was going to evict you?” Jekyll asked, stopping Archer in his tracks. “You have to stay for the Exhibition, at least. You both have bright futures ahead of you. But I don't want you ruining it by doing this sort of thing.” For a moment Jekyll wondered how he was going to phrase this, before continuing, “You both ought to be more careful next time.”

“...Ah.” Griffin finally said, as if his brain was finally catching up with what Jekyll had said.

Jekyll nodded at them. “You two are staying here, where you belong. But for now, no more displays.” He then tried to shoot them one more smile, before going back inside his office and shutting the door.

_...Well._

Jekyll reached for his jacket, and put it on.

_You let them go? Why, my dear doctor, I'm impressed! After all your friend said about it dooming the Society – perhaps you should listen to your own opinions more often!_

“Hyde, next time, I won't be so forgiving,” Jekyll said. “It's wrong.”

_But you don't really believe that, do you? Isn't that why you were defending them? And it's because you know what it's like to feel like they do – you want them to have happiness where you can't! It's almost sickeningly sweet!_

“What can I do to stop them, anyway?” Jekyll said as he put on his hat. “They're both stubborn. If I scold them, they'll most likely elope. I would rather have them here, where their brilliant minds are not at risk of being burned alive by a mob.”

_That's not all of it, just listen to the sound of your heart, as Rachel so dearly puts it!_ A cackle. _You look at the two of them, and you crave what they have because Lanyon may never like you back, what with all that garbage he was spewing earlier!_

“Robert is just worried for the Society.” Jekyll fixed the clasps of his cape, and looked at himself in the mirror once more. “I should let go of my poor attraction and do the same.”

_But you've been in love with him since your college days,_ his reflection spoke, sneering at him. _How can you count on yourself to stop?_

“...”

_What, did I finally get to you?_

“I'm leaving, Hyde,” Jekyll said. “I'm going to be late.”

 

* * *

 

Lanyon stepped outside of the Society doors, and walked straight to the carriage waiting in front. The footman opened the door for him, and he looked to the driver.

“We're waiting on Dr. Jekyll,” he informed the driver, and the driver nodded. Then he stepped into the carriage, and let the door close behind him.

He sighed as he seated himself.

Jekyll was trying to defend them. Lanyon didn't know why, but his friend who listened to his every word like an obedient dog was defending those men. Why was that?

Was there a chance that Jekyll felt the same way that he did, that he was speaking for those two Lodgers because he thought those two should be free to love the person of their choosing, whether man or woman?

Lanyon then looked down at his hands, at the golden band sitting around his ring finger.

He was married, for goodness's sakes. He was married, and he shouldn't be feeling this way about any other person, much less his best friend. And Jekyll probably didn't feel the same, anyway. Maybe he just wanted to have the Lodgers around for rogue science's sake.

Did he hide his feelings well enough, if Jekyll didn't feel the same?

Or what if Jekyll did? Did he hide them too well?

He shook his head. No. This was wrong, this was wrong. Even if he and Jekyll were in love with each other, they had reputations to uphold. They could never be together.

Lanyon was saved from mulling over the issue too much, though, by the carriage door opening, and Jekyll coming inside. He flashed his brilliant, brilliant smile at Lanyon, and Lanyon smiled back.

He had an image to maintain. He couldn't let himself be caught.

 


End file.
